1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and more particular to card games that simulate sporting or fighting activities between combatants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sword-fighting is an ancient fighting activity between two or more combatants attempting to kill or seriously injure each other with a sword. To be successful swordfighters, the individuals must not only learn how a series of offensive moves (called attacks) used to kill or injure his or her opponent with a sword but also a series of defensive moves to avoid (called a dodge) or deflect (called a parry) the opponent's sword. When attacking, the offensive opponent may be temporarily unbalanced and vulnerable to a counter move by the defending opponent, known as a riposte. In many instances, defenders will intentionally present or display a weakness, only to respond by a deadly riposte. These activities of attacking, dodging, deflecting and riposting and the display of weakness to entice a desired response, makes sword-fighting an exciting sport to watch and to play.